Relacionamento
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Lily Evans amava desvendar enigmas. Pessoas, livros, matérias escolares... Qualquer coisa que pudesse apresentar-lhe um desafio. O que pode acontecer quando ela descobre que a pessoa, que ela acreditava ser a menos enigmática de toda a Hogwarts, começa a revelar os seus segredos, pouco a pouco?


"Se tiver que perguntar, jamais saberá

Se souber, só precisará pedir"

 **— Helena Ravenclaw**.

Marlene McKinnon era um enigma para cada uma de suas colegas, e Lily Evans foi a única a atrever-se a desvendá-la. A garota isolada, que dava-se melhor com os garotos, mais especificamente, os marauders, agora era a sua melhor amiga.

Desde o momento em que conheceu Severus, e recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, ela queria desvendar esse novo mundo, cada pequeno detalhe dele, o que só a fazia ficar mais horas na biblioteca, e ser a melhor da turma do primeiro ano. A cada ano que se passava, ela conseguia desvendar cada mistério.

Sua matéria favorita era poções. Não apenas porque a lembrava de cozinhar, e tinha mais afinidade nela, mas também por suas dificuldades e segredos. Transfiguração era difícil, mas não tinha tantos segredos quanto poções. Afinal, qual era a função de cada um dos ingredientes? O que o excesso poderia modificar em uma poção? E a falta? Era o tipo de coisa que não era mencionado nas aulas, nem nos livros, e ela só poderia descobrir manualmente.

Eram desafios pequenos, que logo eram desvendados, e ela precisava procurar por novos. Foi só quando chegou ao seu sétimo ano que ela percebeu que o maior desafio da sua vida estava à sua frente por todo aquele tempo, e ela sequer desconfiou, de tão grande que era o mistério, do quanto estava próximo dela durante todo aquele tempo.

Tudo começou quando descobriu que James Potter seria o novo monitor-chefe, ao seu lado. Tudo começou quando ele a cumprimentou pela primeira vez, com o comportamento completamente mudado.

— Por que você é amigo _deles_? — ela lembrava-se de ter feito essa pergunta a Remus, durante uma tarde de estudos na biblioteca, a voz desgostosa.

— Eles são bons comigo — foi o que Remus respondeu — Não é por isso que você era amiga de Snape? Porque ele foi bom com você?

Era uma boa resposta, que a fazia refletir. Como que Potter poderia ser tão bom com alguém? Ele só conseguia vê-lo rindo das pessoas. Certo, não das "pessoas" em si, mas de Snape e seus amigos da Slytherin.

— Acho que eu quem fui boa com ele, no final das contas — Lily murmurou para si mesma — Boa até demais.

— O que disse?

Ela parou de caminhar, sendo acompanhada por Potter.

— Nada, Potter — ela suspirou — Nada.

Diferente do antigo James, ele deu de ombros, e voltou a caminhar.

Sabia que tinha pedido por aquele tipo de reação pelos anos anteriores, mas isso só estava enlouquecendo-a ainda mais, criando uma aura de mistério ainda maior por parte dele. Lily nunca desistiu de um enigma, e não faria isso agora.

— Você parece bem melhor — ela sorriu para Remus.

Eles estavam na ala hospitalar, alguns dias depois. Há muito tempo que ela sabia sobre a licantropia de Remus, e há muito tempo ele sabia que ela sabia.

— Obrigado — ele sorriu levemente, quando ela colocou uma caneca de chocolate em cima da mesa, e alguns pergaminhos de anotação afastados.

— Você sabe que pode contar comigo — Lily comentou, casualmente.

— Eu não ficarei assim por muito tempo. Talvez eu volte para as aulas amanhã, ou depois... — Remus deu de ombros levemente, antes de tomar um gole do chocolate.

Aquela noite não era de ronda, e James pediu para trocar de lugar com outro monitor. Aquela não era a primeira vez, e era por isso que Lily estava, à noite, deitada no sofá do salão comunal da Gryffindor, fingindo estar dormindo.

— Prongs, vamos logo!

Ela precisou controlar-se para não abrir os olhos, e pegar aqueles garotos no flagra. Que eles saíam durante a noite, ela já sabia. Precisava descobrir o porquê de fazerem isso durante as noites de lua cheia.

— Ela caiu no sono — ela pôde escutar James sussurrando.

— E daí? — perguntou Black, irritado.

— Ela vai acordar com dor nas costas!

Lily precisou controlar-se para não permitir que um sorriso bobo surgisse em seu rosto, embora tivesse certeza de que seu rosto ficou rubro. Sorte a dela de que estavam atrás do sofá, em vez de à frente da lareira, ou notariam a sua reação.

Potter fingia não se importar, mas ele ainda se importava.

— E o que você sugere? O dormitório feminino tem aquele feitiço, — retrucou Black, parecendo apressado — e não podemos levá-la para o nosso dormitório, ela poderia acordar e se perguntar aonde iríamos. Além do mais, estamos atrasados. Vamos logo!

Alguns passos indicaram que James concordou com o que ele disse.

— Precisa fazer melhor que isso — escutou Pettigrew murmurando para ele, antes que o quadro da mulher gorda se fechasse.

Lily abriu os olhos, retirando alguns pergaminhos e livros de cima de seu corpo, tranquila e apressada, ao mesmo tempo. Deixou-os em cima da mesa, antes de morder o lábio, apagar as chamas da lareira, e seguir para os corredores do castelo.

Com um simples feitiço, passou despercebida até mesmo pelos quadros, e não foi escutada por aqueles a quem seguia. Em um certo momento, perdeu-os de vista, xingando-se mentalmente.

— Eu não acredito nisso... — ela sussurrou para si mesma, sem conseguir evitar dar com o pé no chão com força, irritada.

Puxando as vestes do uniforme com força contra o seu corpo, Lily não se deu por vencida, seguindo pelo sétimo andar.

— Eu preciso encontrá-los — ela sussurrou novamente para si.

Uma porta surgiu ao seu lado, e Lily congelou no lugar, esperando que algum professor surgisse, o que não aconteceu.

— Mas o que...

Escutando o som de passos, ela puxou a maçaneta da porta, seguindo para dentro dela. Eram corredores escuros e de paredes de pedra, tal como o lado de fora.

— Um atalho? — Lily perguntou para si mesma, confusa.

Olhando ao redor, ela acendeu a varinha, seguindo por aquele caminho. Alguns degraus de pedra apareciam intercalados, mas não eram escadas, e elas não se moviam. Quanto mais caminhava, mais sentia que estava descendo, e afastando-se de onde veio.

Provavelmente, ela não conseguiria encontrar aquele caminho novamente, mas não hesitou. Era corajosa, e não voltaria atrás.

Poucas curvas eram dadas, até que ela chegou ao fim do corredor.

Lily engoliu em seco, virando a varinha para um lado, a curva não possuía uma forma circular nas paredes, o que só reforçava a sua hipótese de que aquela não era uma passagem normal.

Uma porta simples de madeira foi atravessada e, assim que a atravessou, ela sumiu, levando consigo o caminho. Estava do lado de fora do castelo. Depois de recuperar-se de uma ventania fria, ela respirou fundo, e seguiu adiante, o rosto erguido.

Quase que por uma tacada de sorte do destino, ela viu como três bruxos caminhavam em direção ao salgueiro lutador.

— O que está fazendo, Potter? — por algum motivo desconhecido, ela não estava desesperada, inclusive podia dizer que sorria.

Aproximando-se o máximo que pôde, sem ser descoberta, ela escondeu-se atrás de alguns arbustos, antes de lembrar-se de que tinha lançado um feitiço desilusório em si, mas, ao olhar para a sua mão, ele já tinha perdido o efeito.

Quando subiu o olhar novamente, paralisou.

Ela recuou, tropeçando em um graveto no caminho, e fazendo com que os arbustos se movessem.

Quando escutou o som de patas aproximando-se de onde estava, voltou a recuar, ouvindo um rosnado.

"E Lily Evans morreu, abocanhada por um cachorro".

O seu instinto era fechar os olhos, mas ela manteve-os abertos, vendo dois olhos negros surgindo de uma das folhas.

Recuperando a varinha, que não lembrava ainda ter em suas mãos, ela apontou-a na direção do cão, que recuou pela luminosidade. Aproveitando essa situação, levantou-se de seu lugar, sem se importar em ser vista, e correu em direção ao castelo.

— Evans.

Lily manteve os olhos em seu livro, ignorando o chamado.

— Evans.

Remus adiantou-se, tocando em seu ombro.

— Oi — ela disse, sem levantar o olhar, mas conseguindo ver como os seus amigos os observavam de longe.

— Sobre ontem à noite... — Remus atrapalhou-se, engolindo em seco.

Lily fechou o livro com força, empurrando a cadeira para trás com as pernas, e levantando-se em seguida.

— Salão comunal — ela, finalmente, ergueu os olhos para Remus — Agora.

Como que para deixar claro, ela também olhou na direção de James e Sirius, antes de sair da biblioteca.

— Animagos — Lily disse.

Eles não responderam.

James parecia, particularmente, interessado nos padrões que o teto tinha.

— Isso... Te ajuda? — ela dirigiu-se a Remus.

— Sim! — ele não hesitou em responder.

— Então, no terceiro ano, quando vocês não desgrudavam dos livros nas luas cheias... — ela voltou a falar.

— É — interrompeu-a Sirius, sem parecer nada incomodado.

— E no quinto ano, quando você... Melhorou — ela olhou de volta para Remus, que parecia cansado com aquela situação.

— Eu não pedi a eles que fizessem isso — ele esclareceu, rapidamente — Foi uma idiotice.

— Idiotice? Vocês poderiam nunca mais voltar ao normal! — Lily exclamou, parecendo surtar.

— Bem, nunca voltamos. Você nunca reparou? — Sirius brincou — Cachorro... Veado...

James, finalmente, desviou o olhar do teto, olhando irritado para o amigo, que parecia bem divertido e satisfeito com a reação.

— Claramente, você precisa estudar mais sobre as espécies de animais — disse Lily — Porque confundir um cervo com um veado... É alarmante. Como você saberia quem é o seu melhor amigo?

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

— Todo animago tem uma marca, você sabe disso, é claro — ele respondeu.

— É claro — ela disse, sem sorrir.

— Lily, por favor, você não pode contar... — Remus começou a dizer.

— Acha mesmo que Dumbledore não sabe disso? — Lily dirigiu-se a ele, fazendo-o empalidecer.

— Você não tinha... — Sirius começou a reclamar.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos para ele, descruzando os braços.

— Potter, me acompanhe — ela quase ordenou, antes de sair do salão comunal.

James olhou assustado para os seus amigos, que apenas deram de ombros.

— A professora McGonagall quer falar com você sobre uma detenção — ela engoliu em seco.

— Estou em detenção? — James perguntou, confuso e levemente amedrontado.

— Francamente, quem vocês pensam que eu sou? Eu não contei a ninguém! — ela gritou, irritada — E não. Você vai monitorar a minha detenção.

A última frase custou-lhe a sair e, quando saiu, James parou de caminhar, olhando-a incrédulo.

— Eu não tenho um mapa para conseguir fugir do Filch — ela retrucou, cruzando os braços, também parando de caminhar.

— Tem alguma coisa nossa que você já não saiba? — perguntou James, mais incrédulo ainda.

— Só uma coisa — Lily respondeu — Se eu aceitasse sair com você para Hogsmeade, o que você faria?

James voltou a caminhar, e ela foi atrás dele, decidida a não deixar essa pergunta sem resposta.

— Bem, você pediu para as suas amigas que, quando aceitasse, te internassem no St. Mungos — ele retrucou — Então, acho que reservaria a sua maca.

— A culpa é sua! — Lily exclamou — Por que não deixa as pessoas conhecerem quem você é de verdade?

— Eu tentei, Evans — ele respondeu — Mas preciso te lembrar de todas as suas respostas? De como me tratava? Você me deu alguma oportunidade?

— James Potter, eu não vou perguntar outra vez, então pense muito bem na sua resposta — Lily apressou-se, parando à sua frente, antes que ele subisse a escada — Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?

James olhou para ela como se ela fosse o enigma, naquele momento. Talvez ela fosse a próxima que precisasse se desvendar, pois nem conseguia se entender.

Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali também pararam.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta — ele disse — O que a lula gigante tem que eu não tenho?

— Tentáculos? — ela fez uma careta, lembrando-se de que amava usá-la como metáfora para não sair com ele.

Algumas pessoas precisaram segurar a risada para o diálogo sem sentido, até mesmo eles.

— Justo — ele cedeu, e ela notou que seus ombros pareceram menos rijos que antes.

— Por favor, agora sou eu quem está te pedindo, e você sabe perfeitamente como eu sou para pedir uma coisa a alguém — ela sussurrou.

Quando ele demorou para responder, Lily ficou com vontade de bater nele, mas fez outra coisa. Aproximou os seus rostos, e pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele.

Claro que, assim que se separaram, Lily subiu as escadas, pegando uma carona com uma que estava se movendo, para evitar olhá-lo no rosto.

— Nos vemos na detenção! — escutou James gritar, e não pôde evitar sorrir.


End file.
